Jo's Hidden Life
by sbgilmore08
Summary: This deals in Jo's life before she was a hunter and in college and then what it was like after. There are some made up characters but there will definitely be Dean/Jo stuff haha. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jo's Hidden Life

**Rating:** Mature

**Characters:** Jo, Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jason (made up character)

**Disclaimer:** I am just a fan of Supernatural I own nothing, I wish.

Chapter 1

Jo couldn't believe she was standing in front of her old home. The one before her life became more... difficult. It felt like a lifetime ago since she had been here, but in truth it had only been under 2 years. She sat in her truck staring up at the house with a longing for what they had and hurting for what she had given up.

She had gotten a call that there was a job here. At first she had thought that the person was just bullshitting her.. Ex's tend to be good at stuff like that. Jason Carrick would happen to be her ex. He had somehow found out what she did. She wasn't quite clear on the details of that yet, but after doing some research around the area she discovered there was indeed something going on here. A few disappearances here and there, but not enough for the cops to automatically jump into overdrive.

Jason watched her pull up. The truck was a surprise from the nice cars they had owned together. She sat there staring at the house, he could see and feel the anxious/ nervous vibes pouring off of her. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to be as awkward as hell, but he also knew there was something going on. Especially with what he saw the other night. He had heard through the grapevine from some shady characters that if there was something that couldn't be explained to call people called hunters. When he had asked where to find them, the guy had said, "I would start with the Roadhouse." Jason had about crapped his pants when the guy told him that. He knew that bar all too well. He and Jo had visited it often enough when they were on break from school.

The last time they had talked it hadn't ended happily. One of the most hurtful breakups a person could go through really. The kind where you knew things were done, but weren't quite sure how they got there. Jo had come home one night extremely beaten up. He thought somebody had mugged her and all she did was say no it wasn't that and to drop it. No answers just to drop it. Things returned to normal after a few days and he thought they would get over it. He was wrong. There had been something brewing and he had missed it. She was good at putting on an act but he normally saw through it. Not this time. This time she caught even him off guard with what she did. It left him with a whole lot of questions and the only actual answer he got had been, "No." No other explanations, she had packed and left.

Jo walked to the door and tried to decide whether she should ring the door bell or let herself in. Technically she didn't have a right to just barge in she had given up that right with the way she left. She regretted that more than anything. On the other hand though her name was still on the deed to the house. He had never had it changed. It irritated her that she was kind of happy about that. She settled for a half and half approach. She knocked but at the same time let herself in while saying, "Hello, Jason?" Old habits were hard to break. It felt so natural her to just let herself in and say his name. It was disconcerting how easy it was. She knew if she wasn't careful she would fall right back into their same routine.

The house looked somewhat the same. Same furniture except a few pieces she didn't recognize. Same color schemes she had picked out. The only huge noticeable change was the faded picture marks on the wall where he had taken all of their pictures down.

She dropped her bag in the hall, and shrugged off her jacket placing it in the closet. Again she thought to herself slipping into the old routine. She called his name again, "Jason?" She looked up before the last syllable was out of her mouth. He was heading down the stairs. She had to catch her breath. He was wearing a favorite outfit of hers. This grey t-shirt with khaki shorts. "Hi." was all she could muster at the site in front of her.

She noted that he hadn't changed much, not really. The same as her, a little worse for wear here and there, but still the same in a way. He had the same shaggy cut sandy blonde/brown hair, same breath taking green eyes. He flashed her a 100 watt smile that made her want to go weak in the knees. God she had missed him. He looked more buff than when she had last seen them. When they were last together though they had been comfortable and had let each other grow somewhat soft. She could see the bulge of a nice carved bicep peeping out from his sleeve. About the time she realized this is about the time it dawned on her that she needed to quit ogling the goods.

"Hi Jo." was all he could he think to say at first. It hadn't missed his attention that she was taking in all of the details. He knew her and knew even if things had ended badly that she wasn't cold and that deep down she really hadn't wanted to leave. He knew this would be hard on her. "You look great. How was your drive? Do you want something to drink? Beer, right? I know I could go for a beer."

Jo smiled knowing exactly how he was feeling, anxious, nervous, but with the underlying familiarity that came with being intimate for so long. The fact that they each knew what the other one was thinking or feeling without actually having to share with the other one.

"A beer would be amazing." she said as she followed him to the kitchen. "The house looks relatively the same. I thought maybe you would have changed the rooms around. You know the way you had wanted them."

Jason rummaged through the fridge till he resurfaced with two beers in his hands. "I didn't see a reason to make any drastic changes." He handed her one of the beers and opened his up and took a healthy swallow. He watched her do the same. "Do you want something with it? I made sure to stock the fridge when you called to say you were on your way. Having lived in a bachelor pad so to speak I normally eat out a lot. I know you don't or well didn't like that. Plus I don't want to offend myself with my own cooking too much." they both chuckled.

" I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I always thought the meals you made for me were pretty good." the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she had actually said.

They stared at each other wide eyed knowing that wouldn't be the last time the other one slipped up that easily. Showing how much they both still cared wasn't something easily covered. He gave her a lopsided grin that spoke volumes in itself. He liked seeing her let her guard down. The only problem was their relationship was one where the line was never completely drawn. There was never an official cut off, no more, point.

Jason cleared his throat, " Well thank you. Being out of practice though is another story. Also if I remember correctly there are a few of those meals that you helped me out of trouble with though. On my own I'm not quite as brave." He looked at her again. She had the beautiful blonde hair that couldn't make up its mind as to which shade it actually wanted to be. Then her eyes those were another amazing feature. Of course her body was still hot to put it bluntly. He had never found another girl shaped just like her ever. "So you are a hunter? What exactly does that entail?"

"Well a lot of different things. Mainly I help people with things that are not normal. It is rewarding in its own since. People are alive today that wouldn't be if I hadn't been there. "

"Do you normally go by yourself or is that something special you did this time because of me?"

"Kind of both. Normally at first I go alone and then if I need help I call someone else in. So in a sense if what I find looks like I'm going to need extra muscle then I will have other people come in, but I really didn't see a point in dragging everyone else in until I'm sure I need to."

He looked at her for a minute. He knew she was dancing around some answers that he wanted. One question in particular that he wanted answer was if that was what had happened that night? Was it really that simple. She had hunted something supernatural and it had beaten her up pretty badly. That still left even more questions for him to want to ask her.

He decided to go ahead and ask. He was just hoping she wouldn't lock down on him like she had a tendency to do. With everyone else she had walls in place but for him, well she normally staid completely open. "Sounds kind of lonely. I'm guessing you have to give some things up in order to do this. Is that what happened with us?"

She had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question. She knew if she didn't answer it in the right way that he would think that she would come back, but then again this was Jason. A million of her best memories had to do with him and them being together. She couldn't lie to him, didn't want to. He was the only one she could be completely open with and after the way she had left he really did deserve the official truth.

"Yes I had to give some things up. You being one of them. I can't afford for anything to know my true weaknesses. If something found out you were one, well it might not end well. I can't fight the way I want and worry about losing you at the same time. It doesn't work out that way. I've known other hunters who's better halves got killed because of the job. I needed to know you would be safe and the safest thing for me to do for you was leave. Yes I regret it, yes I wish I could have done it differently but I can't and I won't take it back."

She had let her guard completely down. Told him some things that she really hadn't intended. That monologue she had just delivered screamed that she still loved him. She might as well have had a big banner above her head. She had expected this job to take a week at most and that was if there was something going on. However now she was forced to reevaluate her situation. Jason was going to be a huge distraction. She could just see by the way things were going that they would be sleeping together. There was no way around that. She could lie to herself all she wanted, but they would have eventually end up fucking. It was inevitable. This was going to complicate things so much. She could already tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jo's Hidden Life

**Rating:** Mature

**Characters:** Jo, Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jason (made up character)

**Disclaimer:** I am just a fan of Supernatural I own nothing, I wish.

**Authors Note:** To try to answer your questions.. Yes Dean and Jo will show up eventually. I'm just not sure in what aspect because I don't know if I want to make this an AU yet or if I want to just make it something that was untold. I would like some input as far as that is concerned. Do you want me to stay close to the series or would you guys rather see Jo and Dean end up together? Not that I will do exactly that but I will def take it into consideration while writing. Thank you for the GREAT reviews!

**Chapter 2**

Jo went to get her bags. "So where do you want me to stay? I'm laying this out there now that we are not sharing a bed. How about this I will sleep on the couch, that way I can keep an ear/ eye out around the main area?"

Jason hadn't really thought about this. He had told her no when she had mentioned a hotel room on the phone. When they designed the house in school she had added 3 bedrooms on top of the master bedroom they already had. He thought it was silly for her to stay on the couch but if that is what would make her comfortable then whatever.

Jason said, "Sure the couch is fine. I wasn't going to volunteer the bedroom anyway. You can give me some credit here Jo."

Jo blushed she hadn't meant to clarify things for him so much as for herself. She figured if she laid it out like that right then, maybe she would stick to it. "Jason, I didn't mean to make you think I was assuming that's what you were thinking. I just know us that's all. Old habits die hard. So I'll take the couch and I want to go over some details with about what you saw before we hit the couch. I hit the couch."

Jason smirked at her. "Yes you will hit the couch and I will give you the details. What else do you need to know?"

They went to the living room they had designed. College had been rewarding for both of them when they were there. Jo and he had been in school for architecture. They had hated each other at first. Never getting along never agreeing on anything. Then they were partnered up for a project. It was to design a house and the winning team got their designs actually built and would get to oversee the project. They both needed that experience for after graduation. It forced them to work together and along the way they realized that they did actually like each other. They ended up winning the challenge and got the deed to the property.

Jo pulled out a recorder. "Ok I need you to start from the beginning and go into detail. I mean even if you think it is nothing or not important I need to know all of it."

Jason started from the beginning of the story that he had told the cops and then the guy that had told him to get a hold of the Roadhouse.

"I went out on a date with this girl. We had been seeing each other off and on for like three months. We hadn't drove together but we were going to come back here so I went out to get the car since it was raining. I figured I would just bring her back to the car afterward."

Jason didn't have to add in what they had planned on doing while they were there and Jo was a little surprised that Jason wasn't going to have her spend the night. He loved slumber, or well non-slumber, parties if she recalled right.

"So she must have stepped outside off to the side for something, I'm not quite sure what or why. I pulled around the side and started looking for her. She had started walking in the opposite direction of the restaurant toward this alley. She turned in it and I sped up to see what was going on. My lights hit the alley and I saw a shadow and her and then nothing. She wasn't there and there was nothing there to even cast the other human shadow I saw."

Jo stopped him there, "You are sure it wasn't her shadow you were seeing?"

"No. There were two distinct shadows. Hers and then a bigger one next to it," Jason was still haunted by the way it had happened. He hadn't been exactly close to the girl, they had mainly found each other out of mutual loneliness. They both needed and offered the other person a great distraction and great sex until the actual people they should be with came along.

"Who did you tell this to first? On the phone you said you told the police, how did they react?" Jo knew how well the police were at making a person who had seen something like this start to question whether they actually had or hadn't. She didn't want Jason to feel like he was losing his mind.

Jason gave her a half smile, "Yeah, the cops were first. They told me that she was probably turning me down by running away. I asked if they could at least check in on her in a few days and they said that I should let it go. She has no close relatives in town so I highly doubt anyone has even reported her missing yet."

Jo knew why he hadn't gone and reported it. The police already thought he was odd after telling them that story and then to top it off, if a body was found later, they would look into him as being the murderer. Great. Jo didn't like the direction this was headed. There were certain things that she could do and finagle on her own, others she needed at least one if not two persons help. God, she didn't want to call the Winchesters.

She decided she would give it a few days. If she couldn't find anything out herself or officially decided she needed there help then that would be when she would call. Definitely not on the first night though. HELL NO! She would not give Dean the satisfaction. She could already picture his smug reaction, "Oh so you're asking us for help? What's the matter it's just a little shadow what can shadows really do?" Jo was afraid to even think about that particular question at this time though.

Jason got blankets out of the closet so that Jo could make up the fold out couch. He knew that it was comfy, he had tested it out a few nights ago in case this was the arrangement they decided on. Jo smiled in thanks. She went to the bathroom to put her pjs on and take a shower. He used the time to get her bed all straightened up. Not to be weird but more out of courtesy.

Jo took her time in the shower. She was trying to let the hot water work out the stress in her muscles and knead her neck. She really hated the awkwardness. She knew it wasn't technically anyone's fault and that it would be there no matter what. It's just this time and place she couldn't help but feel happy to be there. Maybe she and he could get some closure out of this mess. She got out of the shower and realized she had forgotten a towel. Knowing where she was and knowing that Jason hadn't moved where she had originally started storing them they were across the hall in a cabinet. She did a mental palm slap to the forehead. She probably unconsciously forgot it knowing that he would have to bring it to her and make the sexual tension go through the roof.

She peaked out the door. She hadn't heard Jason go upstairs but she knew that wasn't a guarantee that he hadn't. The house was designed so noise wouldn't travel around too much, something she was kicking herself for now. To top it off she started talking to herself. "Ok Jo you can do this. I mean really all you have to do is make a mad dash out to the linen closet and right back here. You are a hunter. You are a cheetah." This became her mantra. "Be the hunter, be the cheetah. One quick dash there and back." She was saying this as she jumped out of the bathroom door and turned to start "being the cheetah." She was the cheetah right to the point that she and Jason collided and fell to the floor together.

He had been on his way down the hall with a towel after realizing she probably hadn't thought to grab one. He knew her way too well. He was walking down the hall, just thinking he would leave it at the door, when he was flat on his back with a naked Jo on top of him. They both just stared at each other for a minute. He was fully dressed. She was not.

Jason immediately shut his eyes. He had already gotten to see the whole package and knew if he kept ogling her he would definitely get slapped or chewed out. He so did not need/want either at the moment. He held up the towel while she stood up and he kept his head down. He heard the door click to the bathroom and he breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help the smile and chuckle that came to his lips. Jo had changed in some ways body wise that is. She was a lot more fit and filled out in places than she had been. She had always been thin but now she had muscle on top of the thinness and it looked amazing on her. He walked away from the door before he thought twice about picking the lock. Next time she forgets her towel he is not bringing her one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So I am loving all of the input! This will probably be the last chapter I post until next week sometime. I work weekend op and am not sure if I will have time to really punch out another chapter before Monday or Tuesday. I promise though I made this one interesting enough and hot enough to tide everyone over until then. Very mature! If you don't like that stuff you should quit reading about half way down.

**Chapter 3**

Jo was asleep on the couch when she started having her nightmare again. It was the same one she had been having off and on for years now. It didn't happen often but if she was extremely stressed or had a lot of things change all at once it would appear to scare the dickens out of her. Both stress and change were going on so she knew exactly why it was going on.

Jason had been in his upstairs office working out some sketches he was planning to show the developers in a few days. Shadow person or not he still had to work. He came downstairs to get a drink of water before heading off to bed when he heard Jo crying softly and whispering to herself. He knew she was having the nightmare again. He was the only person she had ever told about it. Hands. Thousands of hands pulling her into a black abyss of nothingness.

He put down his glass and went to the living room. He wasn't sure what to do. So many years of being the one to comfort her was drummed into his brain that he didn't know what it was like to know if he shouldn't. He decided that it didn't matter. She could get mad at him if she wanted but he wasn't going to let her sleep by herself while having that dream. Almost as if giving him permission she whimpered again and that was all he needed. He climbed on the pull out bed with her, pulling her to him as he snuggled in. He knew what he was doing, knew they were both hopping right out of the frying pan and into the fire, and he didn't care.

Jo felt him climb in and pull her close. She knew it was wrong, knew she had specified they wouldn't be sleeping together, but it helped pull her out of the void and back into reality. She let him pull her as close as he wanted without making any efforts to stop him. The feel of him and the warmth of his body. She had forgotten how good that could feel. She couldn't help herself and started squirming almost like if she kept it up she could get even closer to him. She needed and wanted him and was tired of fighting the desire. It had only been a day but in that day she felt like she was home.

Jason didn't know what Jo was up to exactly, but he knew what was happening. The closer she got and the more she wiggled well it was awesome to say the least, but god it was making him horny. He hadn't meant for this to happen but he wasn't going to make any moves to stop it, especially if she was going to initiate it. She started rotating her hips which happened to be stationed right next to his crotch. In a matter of seconds he had the biggest hard on he had gotten in a while. Actually, truth be told, probably sense the last time he and she had sex. No one else knew what would push his buttons or what drove him crazy like she did.

Jo knew what she was doing, what she was causing. She could feel the bulge pushing into her backside. Knowing that she was turning him on became a major turn on for her. She started to get warm in several places and it felt good. She had forgotten how amazing just dry humping could feel; that spoke volumes as to exactly how long it had been for her. She leaned into him so that he scooted and she was on her back looking at him. His eyes shot sparks at her, she happened to be the gasoline, and there was no one around with a bucket of water to toss on them.

Jo leaned into Jason and kissed him, slowly at first and then faster. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and gave it a slight tug. Jason wasted no time in matching the intensity of the kiss. He let his tongue trace the entrance to her lips, teasing as he caressed her back and moved forward to her breasts. Finally he slipped his tongue in and Jo let out a low groan. That sound was all it took to topple them both over the cliff.

Back at the Roadhouse

Ellen had grown anxious waiting on Jo to call. It had become a habit for them to call at least once a day just so they knew the other was alive and kicking. Ellen had left a few messages during the last three days and none had been returned. She was getting very antsy to say the least. She knew her over protective mothering was kicking into overdrive, but between what the Winchesters were fighting and what her daughter had already been up against, she had a right to be.

Ellen knew Jo's ex Jason. She knew him really well. He had been the closest thing to a son-in-law she had known. When he had called and asked for Jo, she knew it had been important. Jason had given Jo space after she left. He never called unless she had called him and he let her go. Ellen had hated seeing her daughter have to do that and make that decision but she understood why. Jo hadn't been overly thrilled with driving over to help him but she wasn't going to hang him out to dry either. Ellen knew her daughter was better than that. She knew this would be a difficult case for Jo, full of distractions and probably missed feelings.

Ellen finally made up her mind to call in reinforcements. Even though Jo was probably just distracted and what not, she wasn't taking chances when it was her babies life on the line. She decided to go over her daughter's head and call the boys.

The Impala with Sam and Dean

Sam's phone started ringing so he turned down the music and checked the caller i.d. It was Ellen, Sam went ahead and answered it. "Hey Ellen. What's up?"

"Hey Sam. You and Dean wouldn't happen to be in the middle of a job or anything would you?" Ellen was going to tell them to do it anyway, but she thought she would at least make it sound like she cared whether they were busy or not.

"No we just finished one. Why, did you hear something?" Sam knew Ellen and knew she was going to tell them to go and she was just being polite. Luckily they really had just finished a case. It looked like taking a week off though was now out of the question.

"Well its Jo. She has been on this case technically only a day, but I haven't heard from her in a few. I was hoping you and Dean would go check on her and give her a hand." Ellen knew she sounded over protective but she didn't care, she was past worried.

Sam smiled, he knew whether Dean would admit it or not he had feelings for Jo. Maybe this would be good for Dean to see her and get to talk to someone other than him.

"Yeah Ellen we will go help Jo. Tell Ash to email me the information and we will head there now." He was glad that it was only about 9 o'clock in the evening. Any later and they would have been hunting somewhere to turn in for the night.

Sam looked over at Dean with a grin on his face. Dean really hated that grin, it was one that said, "Hey bro guess what I just signed us away again so nope no break ha-ha."

"Ellen wants us to help Jo." Sam could hardly contain the chuckle that was wanting to breakthrough at the harassed look on Dean's face.

Dean groaned, "We have to go bail her out? When will that blonde ever get it that she should ask for help before diving in." Secretly Dean was thrilled at the thought of seeing Jo. He didn't know why but whenever she was around it made him feel warm, and not just in warm in the sense that she was hot and he wanted to do her warm.

Sam knew Dean was putting on an act. All of his words were completely weightless when it came to picking on Jo. The only person he really fooled was himself and thinking no one else knew. Deep down Sam knew he really was happy to see Jo.

Back where we left off with Jo and Jason

Jo had forgotten how great it was to kiss and feel someone. She hadn't had the time or really cared to have a full fledge relationship since Jason. She was also the type that didn't like to sleep around, so between those two things needless to say, it had been two years since she had gotten laid.

Jason started kissing down Jo's body. Starting with behind her ear, down her neck, and down to her stomach. Jo was quivering by the time he reached her navel. He slowly planted kisses down farther, knowing this was the part that drove her crazy, her inner thighs to down behind her knee. When Jason was done with her he wanted her to know she had been well and truly fucked.

Jason came back up and looked down at the beautiful blonde beneath him. She smiled at him, "So what are you waiting for?" She gave him a mocking wink. Without a seconds pause he jerked her tank top and shorts off along with his shirt and boxers. Finally fully naked and able to drink in each other's bodies.

Jo gasped when she looked down at Jason. She had forgotten how big he was. She remembered he was amazing in bed and between the two she couldn't wait for the great sex she was about to have.

Jason reached down between her legs while his mouth was planting kisses and sucking her breasts. He started rubbing her, spreading her folds so he could get right at her clit. Jo was moaning and moving her hips in a way that told him she was a pump that was well and truly primed, but he didn't want to stop there. Jason scooted down so he was positioned between her legs. He squeezed her butt lifting her closer and began kissing the nub that was pleasure central for her. Her fingers were threading through his hair, holding him to her. Her hips were coming off the bed as he took her with his mouth.

Jo couldn't stand anymore. She was beyond ready, what he was doing was considered torture. She looked down at him, "Jason, please." Those were the only words she could get out before he surged into her.

She was so hot and tight it was all Jason could do to not lose focus and cum right there. He slid his hand down between her legs in a way that was guaranteed to make her cum too. He surged forward a few more times before they both were grinding out their own waves. Great sex, hell yes, that was the understatement of the century.

He laid there for a bit, resting on his arms to keep a majority of his weight off of her. Slowly he rolled over so they were laying on their sides facing each other. They shouldn't have done it. Should have kept the line in place but they did and it had rocked both of their worlds.

She was laying there looking at him when she heard a rustle by the window. Jo found his oversized nightshirt and through it over herself. It kept her covered but barely. She grabbed her gun and headed toward the window, peering out and looking down. She almost shot what she saw sitting before her, Sam and Dean, and all they were doing was staring at her.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to leave it there without going into the next chapter. I promise to fill you in on how Sam and Dean got there and exactly what they know about the situation in the next chapter. Um so about the love scene, I would like input. It is the first one I have ever written and my husband assured me that it was good and turned him on, but I wanted to know if the details should have been juicier (no pun intended) or if it is great the way it is. I'll use these as reference for when I write the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all of the great reviews again! It tickles me that everyone seems to like this story! I hope this appeases everyone wanting a jealous Dean... I know I was laughing while writing it!

**Chapter 4**

Sam and Dean had arrived at their destination within the hour. The lights and traffic had been with them the entire way to Jo's job. During the drive Sam got his laptop out and uploaded what Ash had sent them. The case seemed pretty interesting and a lot different from what they had been seeing the last few months. Sam started filling Dean in on the case.

"This guy Jason Carrick watched his girlfriend disappear down an alley. He saw two shadows, hers and something else's. When he went to check it out they were both gone and it was a matter of seconds that had passed. Not like a few minutes or anything. Not enough time for both to just disappear."

Dean nodded his head, "Ok sounds interesting enough. So why exactly did this guy call Ellen and Ellen send Jo? I mean why didn't she just call us in the first place?"

Sam gave him a small smile. "Well Ash put a little note down here at the bottom. This Jason is apparently Jo's ex. As in they lived together for over a year and a half, and dated for well over two years, while she was at college."

Dean frowned, "This guy is her ex? So what he thinks he can just find out about her life and call her up? What is that crap? Jo should have let us handle this."

Before Dean could finish his rant Sam cut in, "Let me read you Ash's note before you sit there and get your panties in a twist."

Ash's Note

"So you guys need to go easy on Jo. She is going to be very distracted. Jason is her ex and not just an ex like they dated a few months ex. No he is the guy she almost married type ex. They lived together for over a year and a half and dated for well over two years. This guy came home with her on holidays and she went with him to see his parents. Big stuff. We don't know what happened, but the summer before Jo quit school she also left him. Jo will be staying at the house with him; he wouldn't let her go to a hotel. You guys should probably stay there too and keep her on track. Dr Badass says be NICE!"

Sam kind of smirked, "Well who knew that Jo had such an intense relationship. Little Miss Perfect isn't all that perfect... or innocent. I wonder what Ash means she just left him, came home, and quit school? That's a lot of change all at once."

As Sam was sitting there pondering away out loud. Dean was unusually quiet; he could just feel the nervous breakdown brewing. Why hadn't Jo ever told him about this guy? He couldn't believe Jo had lived with someone. It's not like he thought Jo had never been with someone or had never had a relationship. He just thought her personality was the type that didn't do relationships. Now he was wondering if she just didn't do relationships after this one. I mean he knew she wasn't a virgin, she didn't act like one, but there is a difference between knowing for sure and pretending. If she had lived with this guy that meant that he had gotten Jo whenever he felt like it. That thought alone was killing Dean. Ash had said in the note that Jo would be staying at the house with this Jason character that Dean already didn't like. The guy could be really awesome or whatever but he didn't care. The guy had signed his own death warrant in his eyes. It was too much at once. Dean is the type that needs a little info along the way. Dean was even more disgusted at the fact that he was jealous, and not just kind of jealous, extremely jealous.

Sam eyed Dean, "You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah I uh don't know if we should stay at the house with them or get a motel room. Then again we should probably head on over to the house and check the premises for EMF. Jo can always decide what to do with us. Did Ellen tell her we were coming?"

"No, she can't get her to pick up her phone, so we are kind of a surprise," Sam was not looking forward to that part. Jo was going to flip her lid over this. He knew it.

Dean decided he really didn't want to give Jo and Jason any more alone time than absolutely necessary, "On second thought Ash did say the house was huge and there would be plenty of room. Maybe we should just plan on staying with them. We could sleep in shifts to keep an eye out for extra shadows."

He knew Sam probably thought he was nuts, but mainly he wanted to make sure that Jason was keeping his hands off of Jo's girly bits. So if he stayed there, he was sure Jason would keep his hands off Jo and her girly bits. Dean hated to think it but he thought of Jo as his. Even though he always stopped himself from saying something committal to her, they had a relationship of sorts, it was chock full of foreplay. The nagging, whining, always teasing the other one; it was the only long term relationship he had technically ever been in. Definitely the first were sex wasn't involved, or well at least sex in the physical sense. He was sure Jo and he had like Jedi mind sex or something. It was official; his rode to losing his sanity over this had started.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the house and saw some lights on. It looked like they were on in what would be the living room. They spotted Jo's truck so they knew she was indeed staying there and they assumed they had the right house. Sam took out his EMF and started down one side of the house while Dean did the other. It was a wide house that was at least a two story with an attic. He was having a very hard time picturing Jo in the white picket fence lifestyle. The whole time he had known her she had always seemed a little rough around the edges.

The boys started to move down the sides and towards the middle of the porch. They finally met in the middle where there was a window to the room with all of the lights. They got a big flash of skin, skin, and more skin. There was a model looking guy with a smokin' hot blonde.

Dean looked at Sam, "I knew we had the wrong house. It must be the one next door or something. Boy what I wouldn't do to switch places with this guy though. That girl is hot."

That's when they heard it, the unmistakable evidence that not only did they have the right house, but that their view of Jo would never be the same. They heard a faintly familiar voice say, "Jason, please." It had their faces turning red (which neither could see) and their ears put on high alert. This was the right house, that was the Jason who saw the shadow thing, and that ultra smokin' hot blonde that Dean wished he was doing, well that was definitely Jo. They were both wishing they had just gone to a motel and did this in the morning. Dean in a fit of being madder than hell turned and was going to walk away, decided to run straight into the corner of the patio table. He let out a few curses. He was pissed as hell. The Jason guy that he didn't want to touch Jo had his hands and mouth all over her girly bits and it was all he could do to keep himself stationary.

Sam and he heard a noise and looked at the window at the same time. There stood Jo, in a shirt that just barely kept her decent, pointing a gun at the both of them. Jo looked like she had been fucked seven ways from Sunday and had a feather duster on her head.

Jo, Sam, and Dean stood staring at each other. Jo had not the slightest idea of what to say. Of course she had ideas but none of which she should actually say. Buzz off was at the forefront of her brain. Great sex was going to be overshadowed by these two nincompoops. It was clear by their eyes and faces that they had caught at least the biggest portions of the show. Stupid peeping toms, didn't they have actual porn they could watch, Casa Erotica perhaps.

Sam cleared his throat, "So do you want us to come inside?"

Jo just stood there for a bit. For all she cared they could rot under that window and could sleep outside. That was until Jason came up behind her.

"Please tell me these are friends of yours and you're not going to shoot them... Right?" Jason knew the look on Jo's face and she was having trouble thinking of something nice to say about this moment, because the only thing going through her head was probably profanities and threats.

"No I'm not going to shoot them and yes they are friends of mine. Letting them in is still a concept I'm not sure about but I guess." Jo had trouble choking out the words. She really didn't want to be nice, but she really didn't have any other choice.

Once the guys were inside, they put their bags down next to Jo's. Jason had gone upstairs to get some pajama pants and another shirt. He figured since Jo hadn't shot the two guys and had eventually let them in, there wasn't any danger of her killing them right this moment. Normally Jo would have had a mouth on her and told them to get the hell away or buzz off or something. The fact that she had been speechless and had stayed relatively quiet baffled him.

Back downstairs Jo had finally found her voice. "So do you guys want to explain what you're doing here?" If Jo sounded testy she really couldn't be blamed. For crying out loud she finally gets laid for the first time in two years and it's overshadowed by these two loons. She was pissed to say the least.

"Your mom called, said you hadn't checked in for a few days and told us to look in on you." Sam realizing his wording turned bright red and changed it, "Check on you, she wanted us to check on you and help you out with the case that is."

All of a sudden Dean woke up from his shocked state and looked up at Jo. "Can we talk somewhere privately?" If his attitude seemed short he couldn't help it. The evil green monster was raising its head again.

Jo looked at Sam and back at Dean a little baffled, "Um sure, but I'm getting something to drink first." A beer perhaps or tequila straight from the bottle. They followed her to the kitchen and she got three beers out of the fridge. She wished she could go crawl under a rock. At least she had put shorts on under the t-shirt.

Sam sat down at the table while Jo and Dean stepped out back. He looked around, the kitchen was huge, and again he had trouble picturing Jo here. He got up and peaked out the window. Mainly as a cautionary thing. Dean had no one to be mad at but himself but he wouldn't see it that way though. He wished they would quit fighting the feelings they had. Jo and Dean were standing between the pool and the hot tub. Now he definitely had more questions. Why would Jo leave, when she had all of this?

Jo was standing looking at the pool waiting for Dean to talk. She knew he had feelings for her and she knew how she felt for him, but he never tried to pursue them. Was she really supposed to feel guilty for what she did? She hated feeling guilty for something she shouldn't. It wasn't like Dean had ever really even asked her on a date. He couldn't just stake his claim simply because they had feelings for each other.

Dean stood there, not knowing what to say at first, and then he decided to just let it out. "What the hell Jo? What was that? I mean seriously I thought..." he stopped. What exactly did he think? He knew that Jo hadn't done anything wrong it wasn't like he had actually ever asked her out on a date.

Jo decided to defend herself. "What was what Dean? What you saw? I had a nightmare and Jason came to comfort me. One thing led to another and well that's what happened. We have a history; it was hard to ignore." She had to stop herself instead of defending herself she had given Dean reasons for why it happened. She could have just said we were fucking what did it look like, but she didn't want to hurt him that way.

"You have nightmares? I uh didn't know." Dean was trying to regroup, but he didn't know how. His normal macho self was trying to break through but he knew that would just cause Jo to lock up and then that would put them both in the other situation again. He wanted to tell her she was his and she couldn't do that again, but he had no reason to tell her that.

"Yes I have nightmares, I have for a while. When Jason and I lived together they would get bad on occasion. The only way to bring me out of them was being close. I need kind of like a shock to the system. I know I should have remained professional and I had every intention of _**that**_ not happening, but it did. I'm not going to take it back or tell you I wish it hadn't. It won't happen again though. I let my guard down and let too many feelings in. So it probably is a good thing you guys are here after all that won't be able to happen again." She finished with that thought. It was a good thing they were here. She had missed Dean and in the process of that and an old flame had gotten caught up in a way she shouldn't have. With Sam and Dean here it would help her keep some of her focus. Hell maybe even this situation would force Dean to face what they could have in some way.

**Author's Note:** So that's chapter 4. I hope there was plenty of Dean jealousy. I had to include the convo at the end between him and Jo. It was just too great of a situation to not throw that in there. Ha-ha Review please. I love the feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So this chapter was really hard to get through. I have this set up and I can't move on to my next section without kind of a filler so this is kind of a filler chapter. Just some good humor and more Jo and Dean, but everyone will love the end, I'm sure of it.

**Chapter 5**

Jo and Dean finished their conversation and headed back inside. It had been pretty much a decent talk.

"So we aren't going to have to find you like that again right?" Dean said to Jo hoping that he didn't sound too committed.

"No, not if I can help it. It was a onetime thing. Hopefully the dream won't repeat itself and no one will feel like they need to come save me or whatever. Although for what it's worth, you can comfort me the next time. If you would rather, that is." Jo knew that she was putting herself out there with this comment and she knew it sounded really slutty, but she wanted him to know where she stood. Jason was her past and she really needed to keep him there. Dean could be the future and she wanted to figure out if he wanted that too.

Dean was taken back with that comment. He wanted so badly to say, "Of course the next I'll pull you out of the dream. Me and only me forever." but he didn't. Instead he blew it off by saying, "So uh what are these dreams about that make them so terrifying anyway?"

Jo didn't like the way he answered that. He was pulling the old Dean cop out. She decided she was going to have to be the bigger person. "Um they are mainly hands... There are a bunch of hands pulling me into this black void with no way out."

Dean had to admit that was a pretty weird dream. Especially if you get trapped in it like she probably did. "Well it's over now, so let's all go get some sleep... That is if you still want us to stay here?"

"Yes, I still want you to stay here. Everything will be better that way." Jo said as she walked inside.

Jason and Sam had been talking in the kitchen and went quiet when Jo and Dean had come inside. They hadn't been talking about them but the awkwardness could have been cut with a knife.

Jason decided it was his (and technically Jo's but he would keep that to himself) house so he spoke first. "Um Jo said she wanted the pull out couch and not a guest room, so I have two fixed up that you guys can crash in. That is unless Jo wants one of them now though?"

"No I am fine on the couch. No reason to change plans." Jo was trying to play it off, but she knew no one else but Jason would want that couch now that it had been so thoroughly defiled.

"Ok well since that is decided I'll show you guys the rooms and we'll go from there. Sam and I came up with a plan for tomorrow." Jason was pretty impressed with himself.

Dean spoke up, "You and Sam came up with a plan? Maybe we should all get clued in on before you go talking about it." Dean didn't like this guy. He was probably great but as far as first impressions go he seemed too domineering. He could not picture Jo playing the submissive one in a relationship, but he doubted that this guy ever did anything but act high and mighty.

Jo trying to ease the tension said, "Good that saves us a lot of time. You guys just want to clue everyone into it in the morning? I'm exhausted."

Three sets of eyes turned towards her, one glowering, one smirking, and one with an extremely satisfied look to them. She turned bright red and felt like she needed a scarlet A put on her chest. God she was going to hate living with three men in one house. She turned and left the room.

Jason took the guys to their rooms. He stopped outside of Dean's door, trying to decide if he should talk to him or not. "Ok look I don't know what you have against me other than Jo, but I really don't want this to be any harder than it has to be. Jo is great we had a good relationship and it's over. I don't want to repeat it. I mean it isn't everyday you ask a girl to marry you and not only does she say no, but she moves out the next day. What happened tonight was a fluke. She needed someone and I was the only someone around. If you had been here... Well I'm sure things would have turned out differently."

Dean really didn't know what to say to that. He had asked Jo to marry him? He could hardly rap his head around Jo being married. He gave Jason a look, "It's really not a big deal. She and I aren't together; I don't have any say in what you and she did. I don't know but anyways thanks for the room and for everyone's comfort we will try to figure this out quick and be gone." Dean went in to his room, dropped the bags, and lay down on the bed. It was about 2 a.m. and he was ready to sleep.

Everyone woke up in the morning with a new perspective on the situation. Jason was up and out the door early. He had a meeting with his developers. Jo had been up at the same time he had so she had seen him off. He and she talked briefly about last night and both were in agreement that it really had been just a comfort, old habits die hard type thing. They really did still care about each other but after everything they had been through; they really were better off apart than together. She would leave again and he was too great of a guy for her to keep hurting.

Sam and Dean woke up about an hour later. Jo was in the kitchen making breakfast kind of as an apology for the way she had acted last night. Dean was downstairs first wanting to make sure Jason had kept his word with the whole one time deal comment he had made. He smelled coffee, eggs, and bacon wafting through the kitchen. He came around the corner and wanted to melt to the floor right there. Jo looked amazing. She had her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail with what looked like a kind of white cover rap with a bathing suit underneath. Dean had never seen her in a dress type thing for one and then seeing the outline of the bikini underneath had his insides turning to pudding.

She smiled, "Good morning. I made you and Sam coffee, bacon, and an omelet. It's kind of an apology of sorts so don't read any more into it than that. I'm going out to swim since there really isn't anything that can be done until tonight anyway."

Dean was grateful for the breakfast, but he really liked the idea of going swimming even better. "Well thanks for the breakfast. What do you mean we can't do anything until tonight? We don't even know what the plan is that Sam and Jason thought up."

Jo felt another argument coming on at just the fact that she had been up with Jason early this morning. She knew what it would look like to Dean. She wished to God she had just acted like she was clueless until after Sam filled them in. "Well I woke up as Jason was getting ready this morning and he kind of filled me in on the run. Sam thinks that maybe this thing is going after girls in relationships. All of the other missing people have been girls in that area and they all went missing the night of a date. Jason knew a lot of the girls and had known the guys they dated or went out with a lot."

Dean was nodding his head. He definitely hated that she had seen Jason off. For them not having a thing or whatever they sure acted like they were together. "Well I guess that was just great that you caught him and saved yourself some time to plan out your day." He was getting surlier by the second. "So we will do that tonight then? I'm guessing Sam is thinking hook you up with a tape recorder so we can listen for EVP and send you and Jason on a date that ends with you walking down that alley or whatever. That's just freaking delightful."

"Well actually at first they had suggested that you and I go on a date together. The only thing is all of the other couples were um well intimate. As in they had been together for more than a few months and physical." Jo hated having to even say that. What is Sam doing taking his dear sweet time? She didn't want to have to draw this conversation out any farther than she already had.

Dean just smiled, "Well after last night the purely physical part would definitely not be us now would it. I mean we got a full view of exactly how intimate you and Jason have been. Didn't we? Well I think Sammy can fill me in on the rest of the details. Go for a swim or whatever it is that you were planning." He didn't like being nasty but damn it he was pissed. He was tired of Jo and he not getting any time together to talk about this thing between them. Especially since they had been intimate, just not in the physical since, they had been having mind sex since they met and all of the banter between had to be some form of foreplay.

"Yeah I am going on a swim. Just holler at me when you and Sam are both on the same page and ready to fill me in on the specifics from your perspective... Oh and Dean, I wish it could have been you I was going on the date with. Maybe you should quit being such a jerk and actually do something about our relationship or lack thereof. MMk?" She walked out the back door without so much as a backwards glance. That last comment he had made to her was pretty nasty, so she figured she would just let him taste his own turnips.

He hated letting her get the last word and that comment... She thought he was being a jerk? Then there was that mmk those syllables are only uttered when someone is pissed or getting there, so it looked like he wasn't the only one slightly ticked today. He heard a splash and looked out in time to see her surfacing. His eyes followed her every move from the middle of the pool swimming to the edge and then watching her climb out with the ladder so that she could dive off of the diving board again. He had never seen her body like that. Even last night he hadn't gotten that great of a view of everything, but between what he got last night and then the view she gave him right now, it was quite a package. He was in the middle of considering walking outside and groveling for her to let him be the one to take her out when his planning was interrupted.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good." He saw the breakfast food on the table. "Is this for us? What is all of this for?" He sat down and started eating. He let out some moans. "Holy crap dude, you need to taste this, it is freaking amazing!"

Dean hadn't had a chance to eat his. "It's Jo's apology for her little public show and nastiness last night." Dean sat down. Sam was right this breakfast was amazing. "Ok well I guess if she is going to apologize like this then she can mess up more often."

Sam couldn't believe the words he heard coming out of his brothers mouth. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"Well not necessarily in that since but still. This is one heck of an apology." Dean knew he was talking with his mouth full of food and he really couldn't have cared less. "So anyway Jo filled me on the plan and Jason filled her in. Send them on a date, have her wired up for audio, and then she goes down the alley like the last girl? Does that sound about right?"

Sam shook his head yes. "The only difference is you are going to walk with her to the alley. That way it isn't exactly like she is being used as bait. Ellen would kill us if we used her as bait all over again."

Dean agreed. "Ok so I'll just meet up with her as they are heading out and she and I will walk over the alley where you'll be listening?"

"Yep pretty much, I know it isn't the greatest plan, but for all we know this could still be something pretty regular." Sam wasn't completely sure what it was. A shadow that didn't belong to somebody sounded pretty impossible, unless it was a ghost that had attached itself to the shadow. Then that might be more likely. It was just hard wondering where a ghost shadow might actually take someone. Do they just disappear or is there an actual stash point?

"Well if that is it then I'm going to go swimming with Jo." Dean had a pair of trunks that he left stashed in the Impala specifically for this purpose. Most of the places they stayed never had pools and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to get to swim with a semi naked Jo.

The water was cold in a good way and felt nice next to her skin. Jo loved swimming and loved the relaxation that it brought to her. She was already calming down and was considering getting out when out strolled Dean in trunks. She had never officially seen him without a shirt on or in anything but jeans for that matter. She had to suck in her breath because he was beautiful. She knew that beautiful sounded odd being applied to him but that was what he looked like.

She smiled, "Couldn't stay away? The water is nice." She knew that she sounded overly inviting and she was starting to feel like a slut. Not only was it bad she had sex with Jason last night but she really wanted to jump Dean and it was taking all of her energy to not do that.

"I'm calling a truce. I want peace and relaxation. I don't ever get to go swimming so can we be nice and just have fun? I'm going to tell you this one last thing and you can take it for what it is. Jo I like you and I don't want you and Jason to be alone like you were last night again. From now on you are sleeping in my room with me and as far as this date tonight. I will be listening. So this is me taking care of our relationship thing or lack thereof. We aren't officially together but you are off limits to anyone else but me until we can actually sit down together and sort this mess out. Got it?" Dean had put himself out there but he was tired of sitting back and not getting to be the one to have what he wanted. It was his turn and this was what he wanted, or well she was what he wanted. Plus it was the only sure way that he knew Jason was keeping his hands off of her. If she was in his room, he knew she was safe and that nothing could get to her.

"Ok I agree. Fun and relaxation until tonight and I'm sure you will be listening. You are right; as soon as this job is done we will sort this out. So what's next? How about a game of Marco polo?" She was grinning and knew it was childish but then again Dean had no idea how much fun the grown up version of Marco polo could be.

**Author's note**: So like I said, not too much happening. Just kind of a fun chapter until I get the next one worked out. It will probably be a few days before it comes out, but at least I can leave you with the fact that Dean and Jo are talking about a relationship. That is what I love best. Very sappy Dean in parts, but I like his sappy moments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **So I wanted to thank you guys for the great reviews again! I am excited about this chapter... It is the one that I originally had in mind when I started this entire story and is the only one that is technically planned out entirely. All of the others are kind of flying by the seat of my pants stuff. So I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 6 **

Jason was late coming home that night. Jo was used to it, years of him showing up late for dinners and everything had her trained to not worry about whether she was ready on time or not. Dean was freaking out.

"Jo shouldn't you be ready by now?" He walked into their bedroom to see her in a black mid thigh length dress that wrapped around and was strapless. It was snug in all of the right places. She had her hair up half way and had put some make up on. "Wow ok so this is a fake date, you do remember that right?"

"Yes I remember and even though it's a fake date I don't have the opportunity to dress up like this very often. I am taking the chance while I have it. As far as being ready he will be late. He was not on time for a single date that we went on after he started working for that company so I'm not too worried about it." She liked seeing Dean appreciate the way she looked. That wow had been amazing. Then when he reminded her it was a "fake date" she got butterflies at the thought that he was reminding her that she was his.

"Well that's kind of crappy. Doesn't he know you shouldn't hold a person up?" As Dean was beginning to criticize Jason sure enough the guy came in.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late. The developers changed the time frame. They want it done a week ahead of time." He looked at Jo. "You look nice."

"Thank you. Are you just going to leave on your suit or are you going to change?" She was trying to brush off his comment. She liked Dean's wow better anyway.

"I'm just going to change shirts and take off the jacket and tie." Jason looked at Dean. "Hey so Jo is taking your room? Are you switching or..." Jason stopped when he caught a look in Dean's eyes.

"Jo is going to be staying in here with me. We had a talk and this way you know where things stand." It sounded rude and given the circumstances that they were at this guy's house it was rude, but he wasn't backing down.

"I see. Well if it's ok with Jo then I have no say. So yeah, I guess I'll go get that other shirt." Jason walked off. He knew Dean was being rude but was really too tired to argue about. If he thought he was going to be having sex with Jo under his roof he had another thing coming though. He could feel the anger boiling up and had to squash it back down.

Dean had to give the guy one thing. He was the good at diffusing situations. He was just aching for the guy to give him a reason to argue though. He really wanted to yell at the guy for some reason. The guy just got under his skin.

Jo put on some strappy heals that Dean was close to dubbing as stripper shoes. "So you will meet me right outside the restaurant?" Jo was worried about this plan. She didn't want any harm coming to herself or Dean.

Dean smiled and walked toward her. "Yes I will be right outside ready to walk with you." Dean's eyes darkened for a minute as he stood hovering over her. He leaned his head down to give her a quick kiss. He could taste the pink lemonade lip gloss she had put on and could smell the perfume. It smelled like jasmine. Between the two he wasn't doing himself any favors. He thought to himself, "I really should have cleaned the pipes after that pool experience today." Who knew Marco Polo could be so much fun?

Jo tilted her head into him and returned the kiss. She hadn't expected it at first but after he got started she really didn't want to give it up. They both heard a clearing of the throat. Jo let Dean break the kiss and saw it was Sam.

Sam was smiling. After all of this time finally they weren't going to deny they had feelings for each other. "Are you ready to get wired up Jo? We have a microphone that will just clip to your bra and then you can carry the receiver in your purse. That way if the shadow thing sees you it won't know we are listening for EVP."

Jo took the boob mic from Sam and clipped it in her bra. She turned the receiver on and did a testing thing. "Test, test, 1, 2, 3. Can you hear me?" She smiled at how goofy she felt.

Sam did a playback on the audio, "Yep you sound great and you look very nice. Who knew you cleaned up so well Jo."

Dean thinking out loud what he had intended to keep to himself said, "Nice enough to knock your socks off." Realizing he had said that out loud he smiled at the floor. When was the last time he was embarrassed. He couldn't remember but he could recall what it felt like with perfect clarity.

Jo smiled at him, "Well thank you." She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I wish you were the one taking me out tonight." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then stepped out of the room and hollered for Jason.

Jason and she drove up to the restaurant and were ushered right in. There was only one really nice restaurant in the whole town and Jason happened to be good friends with the owner. The owner was a tall slender red head that had Jo not been sure of how hot she looked she would have been intimidated. The red head did some casual flirting with Jason and gave Jo a look of great distaste. Obviously this girl either had a thing for Jason or simply didn't like Jo for some obscure reason. Either way Jo could care less. She had a job to do and once it was done, she and Dean would get to have their talk. The thought had her heart racing. She hoped the boob mic wouldn't pick that little fact up.

Jason and she sat down at the table. "So what looks good to you? If I remember correctly you used to get the strawberry spinach salad with salmon as the entree. Has that changed or is that the same?"

Jo just stared at him. She had wanted to order that but since he said that it made her not want it all of a sudden. "No I think I'm going to have the Cobb salad with the bourbon chicken for the entree." See what he makes of that little switch up.

Jason sat there for a beat, "Ok what is your deal? I know that isn't what you were going to order. I can see where you were looking in the menu. We were fine last night and then somewhere during last night and today you started acting closed off."

"You and I both agreed last night should not have happened. As far as acting closed off I'm not. I'm not the same girl you dated Jason and you need to face that fact. Yes I was going to order the spinach salad and the salmon but you shouldn't remember that." Jo was so not looking forward to starting this argument here. Especially since she knew tweedle dumb and tweedle dee were listening and probably eating up every word.

"Don't you think I don't realize that you aren't the same girl? For Christ's sake Jo when you came in the house the first thing you did was get a beer, take out your gun, and then walk around with a thing that checks magnetic fields. I get that you aren't the same person, but don't you at least think I deserve to know what happened. I mean you bailed on me. I asked you to marry me and then woke up with nothing but the ring and a note. Don't you think that was a little shitty on your end?"

"What could I have said that would really have made that blow any easier? We both know what you would have done if I would have talked to you to your face. You would have given me every reason to stay and I wouldn't have been able to leave when it was what was best for you!" Jo was getting mad. She didn't want to tell him what had beaten her up and why she had to leave him but she could feel it coming down to that.

"What do you mean it was what was best for me? You came home black eye and bruises all over your body and told me hardly anything about what happened. Finally after a week or so everything seemed to return to normal and then you left. What happened Jo? Don't you think I at least deserve an answer after all of this time?"

Outside in the Impala

Dean was growing hotter as the dinner went on. He couldn't believe he had to sit there listening to this. On one hand he was pissed the guy wouldn't just let well enough alone and on the other he was having to listen to Jo recount things he knew she probably didn't want anyone else knowing.

Sam was trying to keep a calm look on his face and had trouble making it stick. This was the first time he was finding out about Jo getting proposed to. He knew something big had happened but that wasn't what he had in mind. "What do you think this guy is doing? He needs to just let sleeping dogs lie or doesn't he know that."

"I know... If he doesn't chill out in a few more minutes, I'm going to go have a few choice words with him on how you treat a woman on a date." Dean couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He had called Jo a woman. Where did that come from?

Back in the Restaurant

"Jason can't you just let it go." The waiter came to the table and took their order. Jo ended up having the salad and salmon because she was already too pissed to really get to enjoy anything else. Before the waiter left she asked for another glass of wine and told him to leave the bottle. If she was going to have to endure this she was going to do something to at least give the appearance of a decent evening.

"Jo I let it go for two years. You haven't heard from me since the night I called to make sure that you got home ok. You quit school, left me; I think I fucking deserve some answers."

"Fine if we are going to do this here then so be it. It was a nest of vampires. They found me and one of the guys liked me. I managed to kill two of them and that left one female and then that male. They kept away for a few weeks and then they managed to find me again. They saw you and me together and told me it was me or you who would it be. They gave me a day to decide. I hadn't technically said yes to your proposal and I didn't want to worry about you like that again. I didn't want to worry that you would always be in harm's way or that something else someday would find me. I figured the best thing for me to do for you would be stay away. So I left. I packed my bags while you slept, wrote the good bye note, and left my ring there." Jo hated the sound her voice was starting to make but she couldn't help it. It hurt her to know how badly she had hurt him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me? I didn't know Vampires existed but I would have listened to you. I could have kept you safe. I would have done anything within my power to save you." Jason was hearing himself say the word but couldn't quite believe it. "We could still have had a family."

Jo just stared. "If I had told you that Vampires were after me you would have had me committed. Not that I could blame you. Once you find out this world exists you never look through the rose colored shades again. Jason I did what was best for you. I can't be that girl, with the great husband, great house, and great kids. That will never be in the cards for me. I should have known that. I tried to ignore that world and it still came crashing back on me. That isn't fair to you. I can't give you a wife and babies and keep everyone safe at the same time. I would rather not have to worry about you that way."

"What about Dean? You're willing to be with him. What can he give you that I can't? I see the way you two look at each other and then the fact that you didn't scream at him when he caught us. So why him?"

"Because he grew up in this life the same way I did. He knows we can't give each other everything and he doesn't try to sugar coat it. We both know the risks but at least this way it isn't one of us constantly watching out for the other one. We are more even keeled. I have his back and he has mine. We are more of a partnership. It would never have been that way with us." The conversation kind of died at that point. There was nothing else that could really be said. She had been completely honest without bullshitting.

As Jo and Jason got up to leave Jo noticed something move out of the corner or her eye. It looked like it was Jason's shadow but it was moving in a way that Jason wasn't. It moved again almost jumping from shadow to shadow. Then it stopped and was positioned in Jason's shadow. Jo didn't move she just gave Jason a look. It hit her like a ton of bricks what they were up against and the only way a thing like that could exist was if it was pulled out of its own world by a witch. They were going after a Shade.

**Author's Note: **So that was Chapter 6. That whole argument at the table was what made me want to write this story. I kept thinking that Jo had a past and why not make it like that. Make her more grown up than everyone really gave her credit for. So let me know if you like it! Chapter 7 shouldn't be too far behind; I just had to leave off somewhere. As always review, review, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: So I was an epic liar when I said Chapter 7 wasn't far behind... I kind of lost my muse, and couldn't figure out where to start this chapter. Plus the research wasn't complete on the stupid Shade thing. If you guys want to know, it can be found in the Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual (LMAO) Thanks again for the reviews!

**Chapter 7**

Jo looked at the owner of the restaurant. She was staring at Jason with a very sinister smile. Jo stood back a little, just enough that the microphone could pick up the convo.

"How was everything Jason? Did you not enjoy your meal or was it your date? I keep telling you that you should be choosier about your company."

That was bold, but after being with a contained Jo, bold seemed a nice pace. "No everything was fine; you run an amazing place here, Rosaline. Just visiting with my exgirlfriend, she stopped into town to check on me after seeing what happened to Beth in the paper."

Rosaline smiled, she knew all too well what had happened to Beth. It is just a shame that Jason couldn't see that she and he would be perfect. Now there was this exgirlfriend character she was going to have to contend with. She had about had it. Maybe she should go with her original plan and just kidnap Jason and fly him somewhere remote. She could do another spell on him or something. The first one had worn off, but she could find a more permanent spell somewhere surely. "Well that was thoughtful. I hope there is no more excitement quite so close to my area. It makes me very uncomfortable."

"I understand completely. It takes away the privacy and intimacy of a restaurant, to see cops come and question the owner. "Jason was looking at Rosaline, he had forgotten how nicely built she was. He liked the attention she gave him. He had found comfort with her first when Jo had split. She was recently broken up with and he needed someone to take the edge off. She could be counted on for that, but after a while she was reading bride magazines and dropping hints. He wasn't ready for that kind of a romance again. He wasn't sure now if he ever would be.

Jo was getting antsy it was time to go. The Shade was still positioned in Jason's shadow and she didn't like the circumstances of that. Shades were technically nothing more than a shadow with a life of their own, but that was what could be dangerous about them. They were someone else's shadow and the witch or wizard could tear into their plane. Thus causing their shadow to gain almost a soul, only not quite a soul, it would split the creator's soul in two and the Shade's half would be more like a puppet. Doing whatever the creator willed. In this case it would be easy to strangle and get rid of a body. The body was probably in an alley ten blocks down. A Shade would have been able to go up over the building and down without noise or roadblocks.

Jo cleared her throat and gave Jason a small smile. "Are you ready? I don't want to rush, but I can wait outside if you would rather me." Like hell she didn't want to rush him. She was getting seriously pissed off. It's not like a dagger dipped in oil, then lit on fire was going to magically appear. Especially how to tip him off that something was up, when he and the red headed ho bag were making googaly eyes at each other. She had reached her nice and understanding limit with him for the next three years. She especially didn't like this Rosaline character. It was almost like she could see too much.

After some subtle tips Jason finally got the idea. They walked out arm in arm smiling, but dropped it as soon as they were outside. Jo immediately scanned for Dean. He was there by her side before she even really had a good look. She gave him a big smile. "I'm so glad that is over. We are dealing with a Shade. I know for sure. It was in Jason's shadow but now, for all we know, it could be in mine, yours, or the car over there."

Dean had to give Jo credit, after being put through what was probably an extremely crappy date, not to mention mentally exhausting, she was still on her game. He gave her a quick kiss and loved the way her eyes lit up. "So, you say it's a Shade? Well that means either a dagger dipped in oil and lit on fire, or saturate every shadow we can find in oil and then light it on fire. I vote we get that dagger and make sure we are clean first. What about Jason? Does he know?"

"I was in the process of getting him out of there, but I really couldn't tell him. Rosaline was always a few paces behind." Jo knew she had to look as pissy as she sounded but she didn't care. She had quite enough for one night. "Since we know what it is, I vote we go on back to Jason's house and decide how best to proceed."

"That sounds good to me. Is Rosaline the one toward the end, the one who sounded like she would be more than happy to run you off and ride off with Jason?" He had heard the entire conversation, and knew Jo had positioned herself so the mic could pick up everything, but she probably didn't catch it all.

"That's the one. Oh, how I wish I had a club or something to whack her with." They both laughed and headed off toward the Impala. Dean wrapped an arm protectively around Jo and snuggled her into his side. Jo was so in tune with him that she naturally turned a tad and gave him a kiss and light nip on the neck. "I am exhausted. Never again am I going on a date with anyone other than you."

Jason watched as they pulled away. He had never pulled Jo in the way Dean had. He had always held her hand or just walked next to her. The arm and arm thing was a rarity as well. It made him see the things she wanted and needed and that he couldn't give her.

Later that night Jo clued Jason into what was going on. "So that thing could be in my shadow right now?"

Jo thought for a moment. "It could be, but I highly doubt it. Shades are attached to their creator. Even though they can move about, they can only do so for so much of a distance. Your house is far enough away from the restaurant that, unless the person followed us, it shouldn't be here." Dean and Jo had done some quick research on it when they had returned. Sam had been on the phone with Bobby and that was all they had come up with. They were all three in agreement that it was probably Rosaline. She fit all of the criteria. They just needed a motive. Jo had a feeling she knew what the motive was.

"Jason, I need you to be completely honest with me. Did you and Rosaline ever become intimate? Would there be any reason for her to want revenge against you, or want you to herself?"

Jason paused a moment, "You think Rosaline is behind this? She couldn't be I mean I have known her for a while. We have been to each other's homes and what not. She has nothing out of the ordinary at her house." Jason knew he was rambling but the idea of Rosaline being the bad guy was laughable.

"You aren't looking at this with the right neutrality. You need to step back and see it like I would." She was getting irritated. Dean was upstairs waiting for her to get done briefing him and she couldn't wait.

"I guess, I mean she and I did have a little fling. She was really upset when I ended things. She had hoped I would ask her to marry her, I think." He hadn't known at the time that Rosaline was one of those sex leads to commitment type girls, or he would have picked a better rebound partner.

"Well that takes care of that. We will go see her tomorrow and Sam and Dean will go check out her place. Goodnight Jason." She turned without so much as a by your leave and walked upstairs.

Jason watched and wished he could go with her. This had become one big mess that he wanted to draw to a close soon. He was having trouble keeping up the charade. The doting, loving, still upset exboyfriend roll was getting old and tired. At least Rosaline had done her part well. Let Jo chew on all of that for a few days.

Upstairs Jo was trying to get ready for bed. It didn't help however that she was continually side tracked. She finally gave it up and let Dean have his way. Dean slowly unzipped the back of her dress. He had waited a long time for this. It was finally the right moment and the right time. She was his they both knew it and he had never wanted anything more.

He moved over and kissed her neck as the dress fell down her body. She was left in her thong and strapless bra. She had made sure to pick something nice out for him tonight. Not that she had planned on this happening, but she knew that he would at least probably see her in her underwear. She wanted to look nice. Black, black, and more black was definitely nice.

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue as she stood there. It wasn't that she was hot or that she was almost naked; because she was both of those, but he had seen and fucked hotter girls than Jo. That was it however, that was what made all of the difference, she was Jo and she was completely his. It was all he could do to not jump her right there. He wanted to take his time, wanted to make sure Jo was going to remember him and forget anyone else.

He laid Jo down on the bed. She started to say something about him not being naked, but he shushed her. He put a finger to his ear in a reminder that there were other people in the house that didn't need to know what they were up to. She smiled getting the hint. This was going to be a game of chicken and she wasn't going to lose by screaming or moaning her head off.

Dean began slowly starting from her neck and kissing down her body. He stopped at her navel and slid his tongue around it. Jo thought she would expire on the spot, he was driving her crazy. He could feel her muscles tighten underneath his mouth. He knew that she was ready and he really didn't want to but he didn't know how much more he could stand of this. She was making him harder than he had ever been in his life. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "Do me." she had meant to say it in her head but it had come out a whisper. Dean shucked off his pants so fast he wasn't even sure if they hadn't magically disappeared.

The climb back up her body felt like it took an eternity. He made it and slid in. He wanted to come so badly but he wanted to watch her while she did too. He wanted to watch as she climaxed with him inside her and see her face when she knew it was he who had made her fall off the cliff. He leaned up a little so she was partially sitting on him, but he was still in control. He watched as her eyes went from glazed to cloudy and then she was moving with him. They were hardly making any noise. No one would have been any the wiser had they walked by, that was making this twice as erotic. The fact that they were holding themselves in and pouring everything else they had into each other.

People like to think that sex causes mountains to move and a new perspective on life. Normally they are wrong and sex is just sex. This was not the case. What Jo and Dean were doing, well there could have been a religion based on it. They both climaxed and just stared into the other one. They were looking each other in the eyes but were seeing almost to their souls. It hadn't been perfect but sometimes the line between perfection and imperfection gets blurred. This was definitely one of those times.

**Author's Note**: The love scene is kind of an added bonus to help dissuade some of my guilt at taking so long. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as some of the others. It is setting the scene for the next one. Hope everyone enjoys, let me know what you all think!


End file.
